Today, scarce and top quality movie posters are selling at an all-time high, and the industry is continuing to grow. Unfortunately, technology and restoration experts have infiltrated this industry with fraudulent reproductions of rare and collectable posters. This industry lacks standards and sources of information that can provide collectors the means to preserve integrity in the trading of these posters. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for improved solutions that identify and ensure the authenticity of movie posters.